lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Dunn
| image = File:Dunn.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | gender = Male | lapd rank = Police Officer | lapd department = Patrol | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = LAPD | status = Alive | birth = 1920 (age 27) | age = 27 (1947) | weapon = Colt Official Police | actor = Rodney Scott }} Ralph Dunn is a character in L.A. Noire. Dunn serves as Cole Phelps' partner during the latter's time on Patrol. While on Patrol, Phelps and Dunn respond to calls in car 14 Adam. Biography Background Dunn starts working as a Police Officer in the LAPD at the same time as Phelps. Since he is new to the police force, Dunn has little to no experience in law enforcement. Events of L.A. Noire Dunn is featured alongside Phelps for the first four cases of the game, as well in the DLC Arson case "Nicholson Electroplating", where he is one of the officers examining the blast site. Patrol 's murder scene.]] First, in "Upon Reflection", while the two are driving in their police car, they recieve a call on a shooting scene. Arriving to the crime scene, Ralph and Cole are greeted by Homicide detectives Rusty Galloway and Floyd Rose, who tell that a black man called Scooter Peyton was shot and killed at the alley. Ralph and Cole investigate the crime scene, finding Peyton's blood and finally the weapon used to kill him, a unique Smith & Wesson Model 27. Ralph and Cole find out from a gun store owner that sold the handgun, that the one who ordered it is Errol Schroeder, Peyton's boss. Dunn and Phelps come to Schroeder's apartment in attempt to arrest him. Schroeder is able knock out Ralph, but is defeated by Cole, who finds a notebook with names of severel people, including Floyd Rose. Upon Reflection, L.A. Noire Later, in "Armed and Dangerous", Ralph and Cole are patrolling the city when a call comes on the police radio. They respond to a call that gangsters are attempting to rob the Westlake Savings & Loans bank. The two policemen quickly respond to the scene, and subdue the would-be robbers in a massive gunfight out-and-inside the bank. Armed and Dangerous, L.A. Noire In "Warrants Outstanding", Ralph and Cole chase after a parole-jumping suspect, Wendell Bowers. They chase him through the alleyways and rooftops of Downtown, Los Angeles. Cole ultimately catches up with Bowers and defeated him in a fistfight. Warrants Outstanding, L.A. Noire During "Buyer Beware", Ralph and Leroy Tate arrive to the murder scene of Everett Gage, a few minutes after Cole. Ralph and Leroy set up perimeters while Cole goes to investigates Gage's worker Clovis Galletta. After getting information on the possible murderer Edgar Kalou, the two arrest him and bring him to the police station, where Cole interrogates Kalou. Buyer Beware, L.A. Noire Following the case, Cole is promoted to Traffic, while Ralph remains in Patrol. The Driver's Seat, L.A. Noire Arson Later on in the storyline, during the DLC Arson case "Nicholson Electroplating", Ralph is found on the blast site examining the area. Phelps can talk to him, however, Ralph will respond to Cole as "detective" and talk with him like he was a stranger, suggesting either he dislikes Phelps because of the scandal or it is simply a development oversight. Nicholson Electroplating, L.A. Noire Personality Dunn is a man looking for excitement, but he usually doesn't want to take the first step himself into danger. However, with his partner, Cole Phelps, pushing deeper into cases, Dunn decides to tag along and assist him in any way that he can. Dunn always seems very cheerful and is ready to help if it helps his reputation. He is usually sporting a wide smile. Skills Due to his short time in the LAPD, as well having no known previous experience with firearms, Ralph's weapon skills are much lower than that of his partner Cole. Ralph's accuracy is also much lower too; during "Warrants Outstanding", Ralph tried to shoot Wendell Bowers, but missed and almost shot his partner. Warrants Outstanding, L.A. Noire However, Ralph did show better abilities a few times. In Armed and Dangerous, along with Phelps, he was able to bring down a small group of armed robbers, armed only with a revolver. Armed and Dangerous, L.A. Noire Ralph also showed (or at least claimed to have) an above-average pain resistance, being knocked out with a fist to the face by Errol Schroeder but later stood up saying that he "hardly felt it." Upon Reflection, L.A. Noire Ralph's main weapon is a standard Colt Official Police, a revolver used by every Patrolman of the Los Angeles Police Department. Upon Reflection, L.A. NoireArmed and Dangerous, L.A. Noire Case Appearances Patrol *"Upon Reflection" *"Armed and Dangerous" *"Warrants Outstanding" *"Buyer Beware" Arson *"Nicholson Electroplating" *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia *Ralph's badge number is 1247. The same badge number as his partner Cole Phelps. Patrol, L.A. Noire Gallery Exclusive-for-rockstarbase-1-.jpg|Ralph with Cole Phelps. Flashlight.jpg|Dunn and Phelps investigate a crime scene. Screen-shot 6.jpg|Cole and Ralph in "Armed and Dangerous" References de:Ralph Dunn ru:Ральф Данн Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Police Officer Category:Patrol